theater D to L
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: 【#AUSHUNWEEK2019】"Tidak perlu berputar-putar. Katakan jujur, karena sekarang aku di depanmu."
1. karena

{( **_"sang waktu tahu harus berputar dan mulai meninggalkanku seorang."_** )}

* * *

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan atau penulisan karya_ _fiksional berbahasa Indonesia ini._

didedikasikan untuk event **#AusHunWeek2019** yang diadakan oleh Kak **Cinerraria** dan Kak **revabhipraya.**

.

**— _theater D to L_ —**

**(c) INDONESIAN KARA.**

_r15. teen/classical/romance.__ Indonesian. **alternate universes**_. _romansa rada picisan, silakan tinggalkan laman dengan segera jika cerita tidak berkenan._

.

**Author's Note:**

_harap diingat bahwa saya hanya menuliskan disclaimer dan keterangan fanfiksi hanya pada **chapter pertama**_._ dan dari chapter kedua sampai keenam hanya akan berisi naskah cerita tanpa adanya penulisan ulang disclaimer._

.

**_danke._**

~oOo~

* * *

chapter I: _"**Sentimental Love Heart**"_

(prompt giver: myself- uh, **_INDONESIAN KARA_**.)

* * *

O~o~O

**_ketika coba kukenang masa yang terlewat_**

**_ada kau yang menggenggam tanganku_**

**_dengan wajah tersipu, mengutara kalimat tidak terduga_**

**_aku juga_**

**_waktu itu, wajahku memerah_**

.

**_kini juga sama_**

**_semerah waktu itu_**

**_sayangnya satu:_**

**_suasana semesta yang tidak lagi sama._**

...

...

...

**_Ririririririririiing!_**

**_Riririririririririiing!_**

**_Riririririririririririii~ng!_**

.

_'Oh, sudah jam pulang.'_

Pukul tiga sore. Waktu efektif untuk kegiatan belajar mengajar di Hetalia_ Senior High _A/S telah selesai dilaksanakan untuk hari ini. Bel sekolah berbunyi tepat pada waktunya, tidak _"ngaret"_ ataupun mendahului waktu.

Pembaca, mari menuju ke salah satu kelas, di mana salah satu tokoh utama masih duduk rapih; menulis di bukunya, menyalin catatan materi pelajaran yang dituliskan di papan tulis putih oleh sang guru. Wajahnya cemberut, gerakan tangan yang tergesa menyalin catatan, hingga tulisannya tidak cukup rapi untuk dibaca. Dahinya berkeringat, bahkan hingga menetes membentuk jaluran di pipi dan pelipisnya.

"Ugh ...!" Dia melenguh, menyalin cepat, sementara manusia sekelas satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan ruangan dengan semangat. Dia nyaris mengumpat saking banyaknya catatan yang harus disalin. Erzsië mulai tidak peduli dengan kerapian fulisan, banyak kata yang tersingkat. Namun, siapa peduli? Toh, tidak akan ada yang meminjam bukunya. Hm, yakin sekali.

Lima menit, selesai. Kelas sudah sepi. Hanya ada Nette, Antonia, Madeline, Kiku, dan Arthur yang tinggal di kelas; piket, bersih-bersih kelas karena memang jadwal piketnya. Erzsië tidak melirik, tidak pula mengacuhkan mereka.

Karena ...

... yah, dia tidak suka bersosialisasi di kelasnya ini. Cukup.

Sekilas, dia melirik jam dinding di atas papan tulis. "Ugh," lenguhnya, lagi. Agak tidak kelihatan karena jarak yang terlalu jauh. Mana tempat duduknya di belakang sendiri, pula.

_'Aaah! Aku pasti ditinggal. Haaah ... batal mau _refreshing _diri sendiri sejenak.'_

Dia menggendong tas, membebankannya di bahu kiri, sementara tangan kanannya menyibak rambut sepinggang yang memahkotai Erzsië. Dia menunduk, hari ini ternyata bisa menjadi lebih buruk oleh sebab lalainya dia sendiri.

Erzsië melirik sekilas ke samping, tepat ketika berpapasan dengan Arthur. Menatapnya lekat, walau sesaat. Dia terlewati, langkah Arthur yang berlawanan arah lebih cepat. Ia menghela napas, menahan diri untuk tidak menggerutui si pemuda pirang beralis tujuh lapis tersebut.

"Cuek sekali," komentarnya lirih, yakin tidak akan ada pendengar lain, selain ia dan yang di atas sana. Lantas jeda, Erzsië bergeming di sana untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin sedikit lama, membuang waktu yang tidak bisa dikembalikan.

Cukup lama, dan kelima orang lainnya tampak tidak peduli. Sibuk dengan tugas piket-memiketnya masing-masing.

**_Puk!_**

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Erzsië tersentak, reflek menoleh."El, jadi ikut tidak?" Gadis berambut cokelat itu menoleh, _oh_, kawan satu grupnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia _nyengir _lebar sebagai respons awal. Selanjutnya, Erzsië menjawab riang, "Tentu saja! Aku ikut!"

Lalu melupakan masalah pribadinya yang baru saja menimpa. Sejenak lupa,seolah lepas dari jenuh yang mengungkungnya. Kemudian, dia merasa senang. Ekspresinya drastis berubah sumringah, dengan efek bling-bling dan _filter _bunga-bungaan merah muda di sekitarnya.

"Ayo!"

Dia menggandeng Erzsië, keluar dari kelas dengan langkah setengah berlari.

...

...

...

... _ugh, sekonyong jadi canggung sekali._

...

...

...

Seluruh linimasa kehidupan Erzsië hari ini baik-baik saja, lancar jaya tebar pesona tanpa halangan atau gangguan yang berarti—yah, kecualikan tentang dia yang tanpa sengaja telah menghajar kakak kelas ketika pelajaran Pendidikan Jasmani tengah dilangsungkan dengan praktek materi latihan tanding beladiri tadi pagi.

Mengingatnya, dia merasa ngilu sendiri. Refleknya sedari dulu memang tidak berubah; selalu mengincar area vital lawan ketika menyerang, dan Erzsië tampaknya agak menyesal telah mengembangkan "teknik" refleksnya (yang justru jauh lebih berbahaya daripada serangan mode seriusnya. Mengherankan, bukan?).

Tunggu, lebih baik jangan dipikirkan. Erzsië, yang mengalami, pun enggan mengingat-ingatnya. Sudah, lupakan saja. Yang penting, sekarang dia sedang bahagia karena ditraktir makan sore (atau siang? Atau justru malah malam?) oleh salah satu teman antarkelasnya.

"Duh, aku baru kebanyakan kertas bernilai dagang ini, El. Kamu mau, ya, kutraktir makan habis sekolah nanti? Teman yang lain juga ada, beda-beda kelas seperti kita." Seperti itulah kira-kira, ketika Erzsië ditawari.

_'Aku tidak peduli dengan masalahku, yang penting sekarang aku senang, hihihihi.'_ Mulutnya masih mengulum garpu, saking riangnya dia memikirkan keberuntungannya hari ini.

**_Sampai ..._**

"Oh, iya, Erz," Panggilan itu dia respons dengan gumaman singkat bernada riang, "Hmm, Kak Feli?" ... seraya masih mengemut garpu di mulutnya yang tersenyum riang. Bentuk ekspresinya atas hari ini yang dia lalui dengan baik.

Bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya yang mengulur _spagetti _dengan garpu besi, Feliciana melontar pertanyaan, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pacarmu, eh, siapa namanya? Re, ro, Roderich? Aku dengar kalian sempat ... _uuh_, _err_, _break_, ya?"

**_... satu_** pertanyaan itu dialamatkan kepadanya, tanpa perantara media elektronika apapun.

"E ... eh?"

Canggung. Malu. Terkejut. Agak plin-plan. Sisanya ia bingung. Mau tenggelam di laut saja saking _confused_-nya untuk sekadar menjawab singkat.

Selepas jeda, Erzsië terbata, "Kak ... Kakak tahu dari mana?"

"Hm?" Feliciana menatap lurus padanya, untuk sesaat. Usai menelan makanannya, dia mempertanyakan kesimpulannya pada yang bersangkutan;

"Jadi, yang dikatakan Erzsebet itu benar, ya?"

.

* * *

**_finished with a hanged ending_****_. _**

...

**_... but lies._**

* * *

.

**_17:57 PT._**

**_At the bedroom._**

**_._**

_Brugh!__"Haaahhh ... ."_Rambutnya tergerai sembarangan. Erzië rebahkan diri seusai melempar tas sekolah ke atas meja belajar. Netranya mengantuk, sejenak terpejam, dengan pergelangan tangan kiri yang jemarinya berhibuk lirih memainkan karet rambut di atasnya. Sesaat jeda, untuk momen-momen senyap yang dia cipta sendiri. Lengang ruangan, ia biarkan suara detikan jam mengisi kamarnya yang sunyi.

Erzsië melenguh. _'Today was a good day, enough,'_ pikirnya mengingat, namun bibir merah muda itu tidak kunjung mengulum senyuman. _'... jika saja kembaranku yang menyebalkan itu tidak sembarangan mengumbar masalahku tempo hari, sialan.'_

_'Argh!' _Rambutnya teracak, menggeram kesal. Dia bergulung di atas kasur, masih mengenakan seragam. Tangannya terjulur, meraih ponsel yang ia lempar setelah memasuki kamar. Menyalakan layar, mengetik delapan karakter sandi kunci layarnya, lalu membuka galeri. Menggulir ke bawah beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menemu sekumpulan foto, _uhuk_, **kenangan masa lalu**.

Erzsië menekan salah satu foto, menatapnya lelah. Foto yang diambil empat bulan lalu, menampilkan sosoknya yang tersenyum manis, bersama seorang pemuda di sampingnya, malu-malu mengulum senyum di depan kamera. _Huh. _Di lain waktu sebelumnya, Erzsië boleh jadi akan tertawa keras, terbahak sampai tersedak, atau minimal cekikikan dengan wajah memerah ketika melihat foto itu. Terlebih, pada ekspresi yang **_dia _**tampilkan. Begitu menggelitik.

Namun, sekarang berbeda. Situasi yang tidak lagi sama. Kondisi pun tidak saling mendukung mereka. Tiada yang tahu hubungan mereka saat ini seperti apa. Sama sekali, tidak ada.

Ia menggeser jari, dan layar menampilkan foto yang lain. Diambil beberapa saat yang lalu, Erzsië lupa kapan, ketika si kakak-beradik Vargas berulang tahun. Dalam foto itu, ada Feli dengan _smilling eyes_ tersenyum lebar di depan kamera, seraya membawa dua bingkisan kubus warna cokelat berpita kuning di masing-masing tangan.

Sang kakak, yang juga berulang tahun, terlihat begitu masygul menatap adiknya yang kekanak-kanakan. Dia bersedekap, tidak membawa bingkisan hadiah, karena punyanya sudah dibawa oleh Feli ketika berfoto. Meski merasa kesal saat itu, namun wajahnya memerah. Merona, barangkali tak menyangka ulang tahunnya akan dirayakan.

Kemudian, Erzsië terkekeh. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, selepas berfoto, Antonio datang dan merangkul Lovino dari belakang. Mengucap "selamat ulang tahun" dengan bahasa dari negara asalnya.

Kelanjutannya tidak usah ditanya, sudah pasti akhirnya Antonio lebam terkena bogeman mentah dan "kata-kata berlian nan rupawan" Lovino yang berentetan. Sekali lagi Erzsië terkekeh.

Akan tetapi, kekehannya pudar. Matanya melirik, di kanan dan kiri si kakak beradik itu, saling sebelah-menyebelah, ada Erzsië dan **_dia_**, mengapit keduanya. Ekspresi tersenyum canggung seraya berpejam mata, berbeda dengannya yang tersenyum bebas tanpa beban.

Di foto berikutnya, Erzsië menggigit bibir. _'Bergandengan ... tangan?'_ Dia terkenang sekali, momentum di mana ia dan **_dia_** saling memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan, seraya malu-malu tersipu di awal musim dingin dua tahun lalu. Menyambut salju pertama.

_Ugh, sesak._

Bergeser satu, kolase dari sembilan foto dari sembilan momentum berbeda. Lagi-lagi, antara Erzsië dan **_"dia"._**

_Tess ... ._

o0o

**_kini aku tak bisa mengatakan tentang "kita"_**

**_namun, hanya_**

**_"kau" dan "aku"_**

**_semua berbeda ..._**

oo-o-oo

"Mengapa aku harus repot denganmu? Jika tahu akhirnya begini, seharusnya tidak usah kenal saja dari awal." Erzsië melirih. Berusaha menghentikan tangis, namun air matanya enggan berhenti mengalir.

Wajahnya yang kuyu dan lelah, pernah ceria ketika menghabiskan _couple time__s_. Mata yang kini menangis, dulu kerap berbinar cerah. Tubuh yang terasa begitu penat, jugalah pernah terasa penuh semangat menjalani hari demi hari.

Jikalau bukan karena**_"nya"_**. Semua berkaitan dengan **_"_****_dia" ..._**... dan **_Erzsië _**yang tahu betul bagaimana semua berbanding terbalik.

_Humm ..._

Erzsië membenam wajah ke bantal, ingin sekali melupakannya. Jauh-jauh. Sampai lenyap dari memori. Supaya tidak perlu lagi membebani diri dengan terbawa perasaan setiap mengingat **_momen-momen yang terlewat_**.

...

...

...

**_aku tahu_**

**_sebenarnya aku yang sentimen_**

**_sebenarnya aku yang salah_**

**_perpisahan ini ..._**

**_... mungkin jugalah kesalahanku._**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Namun haruskah Erzsië menyalahkan diri sendiri?

Jika "ya", harus sampai kapan?

Lantas, ke mana pulakah dia harus meminta maaf?

.

Lagipula ...

Perpisahan yang dia maksud,

... Erzsië juga tidak menginginkannya.

Sama sekali.

Tidak.

* * *

**Dxxxxxx**

.


	2. aku

_Prak!_

"Uh ... dasar alarm berisik!" Lantas kembali bergulung dalam balutan selimut tebal. Hawa sekitar masih dingin. Sepasang netra itu memejam lagi, hendak ke alam mimpi sampai nanti siang.

Lalu dengkuran halus pun terdengar.

Sepuluh menit kemudian yang ...

Hening.

Damai.

Tenang.

Tenteram tanpa gangguan.

Kenikmatan hakiki bagi seonggok daging bernyawa yang kembali terlelap di atas kasur. Kantuk di wajahnya masih membalur. Begitu nyenyaknya tidur, dengan satu mimpi indah beralur.

_Suasana idaman._

Sayangnya, _sayang_, jam weker yang dikatakannya sebagai "alarm berisik" itu berdering lagi, meski sudah dibanting jauh dari tempat aslinya. Menderingkan suara yang membuncah ke seluruh ruangan, sampai ke telinganya, hampir saja pekak oleh suara dering yang keras terdengar.

Mau tidak mau, manusia terlelap itu terjaga. Bangkit dengan terpaksa, pula berekspresi kesal dan mengantuk. Menghampiri si jam weker yang tergeletak di lantai, masih berdering berisik membangunkannya.

_Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!_

"Jiaaah!"

_Set-!_

"Dasar jam weker berisik! Jam berapa, _sih_, ini!?"

Emosi marahnya redam seketika. Raut wajah sekonyong berganti, dari marah nyaris mengamuk menjadi pucat terkejut seperempat mati. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, hendak berucap, namun hilang kalimat. Otaknya menyadari sesuatu, selepas berhitung dengan waktu.

Sedetik kemudian, kamarnya menjadi gaduh. Oleh ribut derap langkah yang membuat sesak dan penuh.

_Grudak-gruduk-gruduk-gruduk!_

"Seragamku mana? Duh, sepatuku juga kemarin basah! Astaga, buku-buku pelajaran hari ini juga belum siap! Haaah, bagaimana ini?! Kelihatan sekali aku tidak niat sekolah!"

_Gruduk-gruduk-gruduk!_

_Set-!_

"Eh-!?"

_Gedubrak!_

Dia mengaduh sebentar, kakinya terjerat selimut tebal yang sempat dilemparnya ke lantai, pelampiasan sesaat dari rasa yang memburu, surai cokelatnya tergerai bebas dan berantakan. Di sela ia mengatur napas, masih dengan terengah, Erzsië berseru frustrasi ...

"AKU KESIANGAN!"

Lantas disusul dengan teriakan penuh rasa putus asa dari seorang siswi yang terlambat sekolah.

Tanpa mematikan alarm, handuk di balik pintu kamar Erzsië raih, setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi. _'Ah, sudahlah. Mandi bebek saja! Lalu semprot parfum yang banyak!'_ pikir Erzsië ketika mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Lupakan tentang kebiasaannya; menyanyi di kamar mandi dengan botol sampo sebagai _microphone _jejadian, dan tangannya yang menggestur seakan ia sedang menggunakan _headset_. Atau rutinitas melamun selama lebih dari setengah waktu mandinya, alangkah menyita waktu. _Forget it, _Erzsië harus cepat.

Masalahkanlah nanti soal Erzsië yang berantakan dandanannya, atau tergesa dan berakhir terlambat ke sekolah, _uhh_, kembarannya pasti sudah mendahului sejak tadi.

Tanpa Erzsië menyadari, ada yang mengikuti **alur** tingkah lakunya barusan ...

... seseorang yang berada tepat satu tingkat rumah di bawah kamarnya.

Di lantai bawah, tepatnya di ruangan di mana tuan rumah dapat tamu, ada yang menyimak seluruh kegiatannya. Dia menebak-nebak, menduga satu-satu, menerka, dan membatin seorang diri.

_'Woh, ricuh.'_

Erzsebet Héderváry.

Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun yang berupawani persis dengan Erzsië.

_'Dugaanku benar, dia ketinggalan informasi tentang hari ini.'_

Namun ekspresinya begitu cuek, seperti tidak peduli, seolah _'ah-bodo-amat-bukan-urusanku'_ terucapkan dengan jelas melalui air mukanya.

_'Telat bangun? Apa saja yang dia lakukan semalam, eh?'_ batinnya seraya mengunyah roti bakar tak berselai walau segores pisau. Ini seleranya, _ah, _sudahlah. Ia lirik arloji yang melingkar elegan di pergelangan tangan kiri, Erzsië terlewat empat puluh menit dari waktu seharusnya dia bangun. **Biasa**nya, dia dan Erzsië sudah melesat dan bergegas ke sekolah.

Lalu belajar seperti biasa sampai sore. Lalu bertemu beberapa guru selama pelajaran dan waktu istirahat. Lalu senggangnya diselingi menyapa kawan satu sekolah, bercanda satu sama lain. Lalu seperti biasanya. Barangkali, tiada yang spesial atau khusus untuk hari ini. Lalu pelajaran lagi. Lalu ...

_Glek!_

_Dra__p! Drap! Drap! Drap!_

... lalu setelah pikiran linimasa ke-'lalu-lalu-lalu'-annya barusan, Erzsebet sejenak menjeda diri. _Huh?_

_'Turun tangganya bisa pelan__-pelan_, nggak, _Mbak?'_

Suara kaki bersandal sebelah jebat dan berkaus kaki, setengah berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan gerakan tidak santai. Seperti orang terburu-buru; dan sebenarnya, memang terburu-buru. Sementara itu, yang sedari tadi menyimak hanya tetap monoton menyimak, sembari menyeruput teh susunya yang mendingin.

_'Pasti setelah ini heboh menemukan sarapannya di hadapanku,' _pikir Erzsebet lagi, menebak apa yang akan dilakukan kembarannya beberapa detik ke depan. Menyeruput teh sekali, lantas bahunya mengendik, membatin, lagi, _'Sengaja sekalian kusiapkan tadi.'_

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

_'Eh?'_

Netra violetnya mengikuti Erzsië, menatap keheranan. Tebakan Erzsebet salah. Meleset total. Erzsië justru paruh berlari menuju pintu depan yang berjarak sekitar lima meter dari ruang tamu, melewatinya, Erzsië melewatkan sarapannya.

Namun, ada "hal lain" yang membuatnya lebih heran. Terburu ia menyeruput habis teh susunya, memanggil gadis yang sama-sama berusia delapan belas tahun itu tiga detik kemudian. "Erzsi ...?"

Yang dipanggil sepertinya ak mendengar. Entah karena saking tergesa atau apa, sekarang ia mengacak-acak sepatu di rak, sembari bergumam-gumam tidak jelas tentang sepatunya yang hilang, tugas belum dikerjakan, sampai jaringan penambatan akademi yang sering "macet".

Alangkah _riweuh-_nya ...

"Erzsië, kamu ..."

"Astagaaa! Sepatuku mana!?" Disela sekali.

Lagi, berusaha memanggil. Suaranya mengeras satu oktaf. "Er ..."

"Duh! Mana ponselku belum penuh waktu diisi daya!" _Ngegas_. Lagi-lagi, Erzsebet disela.

"Erz ..."

"Kalau sampai sepatuku yang cokelat itu tidak kutemukan, aku akan _cekeran_!" Disela kembali dengan ujaran seenak jidat.

_Twitch!_

Perempatan siku imajinatif. Erzsebet mengulum seringai, mengepalkan tangan di sisi kanan depan wajahnya. Cukup sudah, _rempong _betul gadis satu ini. "Erzsië!"

"Hu- huh?" Panggilan barusan manjur, sampai ke telinga Erzsië, menyentaknya sesaat. Panggilan itu rupanya berlanjut, Erzsebet menyambung kalimatnya, "Kamu mau ke mana?"

Kembarannya lebih dulu menyela, untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, memotong dengan nada _ngegas _yang tidak santai, "Astaga, Erzsebet! Kamu _kok _belum berangkat, _sih_? Ayo cepat, _keburu _terlambat, _nih_!"

"Heeh?" Erzsebet mengerjap berulang kali. Mengambil roti bakar yang masih tersisa di piringnya, menggigit sekali. _Heh? Apa? _"Err, El ... Kautidak berencana untuk membawa handukmu ikut ke sekolah, kan?"

Si lawan bicara membelalak, otaknya berpikir, mencerna kalimat Erzsebet yang baru saja diucapkan. _And she just realized something _... "E- eh?" Erzsië melirik ke bahu kanannya, di mana handuk _pinjaman _warna _paler green lemon _ter ... _uhh, _"gantung"? Dengan indahnya di bahu kiri.

Setelah menggigit sarapannya lagi, gadis berkeping netra ungu kembali berucap, "... dan, itu, di rambutmu, masih ada jaring rambut. Riasanmu juga bermasalah; _ahh,_ kau bedakan pakai _foundation_? Bukannya tidak boleh?" _Hap! _Kemudian melahap gigitan terakhir dari roti bakar usai berucap.

Erzsië perlu waktu untuk mencerna kalimatnya. Sekali, dia menoleh ke bahu kiri. Lalu, tangannya menyentuh wajah, menggosokkan jemari berulang kali dengan gerakan monoton; maju dan mundur. Terasa sesuatu yang tebal. "E ... eh?" Erzsië keheranan.

Kembarannya menangkap maksudnya. "Apa karena terburu-buru akibat terlambat bangun tidur, kautidak bisa membedakan mana _foundation _dan mana bedak?"

_'Padahal perbedaannya jelas sekali. Dari merk, tulisan dan kemasan, sampai warna wadahnya bahkan berbeda.' _Erzsebet _sweatdrop_. _'Jelas begitu, tidak bisa membedakan?'_

Seperti yang Erzsebet duga, lagi, lawan bicaranya membelalak.

"Astagaaa!"

_'Ugh, pasti aku kelihatan bodoh sekali di sekolah nanti. Untung Erzsebet mendapatiku!'_

Erzsië melesat kembali ke kamar lagi.

Wajah rupawan yang bersemu karena malu.

"Kacau-kacau-kacau-kacaaau!"

•••

Tunggu. Sebentar.

Erzsebet menatap langit-langit melalui sudut kiri matanya, tampak mengingat sesuatu.

Ingatkah dia untuk memberi tahu kepada kembarannya tentang kegiatan sekolah hari ini?

_Hap!_

Sekeping roti bakar dilahapnya kembali, hanya satu suapan, lancar jaya mengisi perut. "Ng?" Setelah ditelan, Erzsebet baru sadar kalau itu tadi adalah jatah sarapan kembarannya.

"Oh ... sudah telanjur kutelan."

.

**-o0o-**

* * *

**_finished with a hanged ending. (2)_**

**_and no lies for now. /plak!_**

.

**_a/n: _***ikut celingukan* *lirik sana-sini* *lirik reader*

nyengir, pura-pura tidak kenal* *pergi* /HEH!

Err, gu-_ guten nacth,_ reader- (karena saya publikasinya malam).

***sengaja A/N ditaruh di tengah-tengah dua setting cerita yang ditulis panjaaang agar tak kelihatan* *pacman-pacman***

Okay, saya tahu Anda sekalian emosi soal fanfiksi receh ini nggak update setiap hari, padahal di summary-nya ada tagar dari _event_ yang mengharuskan pesertanya memublikasikan tujuh tulisan untuk tujuh prompt dari delapan yang disediakan.

Tapi ...

"..."

"..."

"..."

**"... _forgive me."_**

_... huh. _Iya, cuma dua kata. Itu saja, cukup.

'kay, pasti banyak yang protes "nggak bertanggung jawab" atau semacamnya, _tapi saya sendiri juga nggak mau FFN diblok sama jaringan di perangkat saya sejak tanggal **tiga Juni **lalu._

Apalagi aku bukan ahlinya buat romansa, bisanya bagian _angst_, huhu. Biasanya juga tentang cinta-cintaan ... **cinta tanah air **tapi. :"D

Yang di bawah ini, silakan dibaca, bagian yang seharusnya menjadi chapter ketiga dari fanfiksi bertema romansa picisan ini. _Admit it as my redemption chapter._

:)

... _also for **AusHun**** shipper(s)**_, bisa tebak berapa jumlah kata dalam _chapter_ ini? :D

* * *

***-0-o-0-***

.

_Brek!_

"Hngh!"

Dia menghela napas, batinnya cukuplah sekadar memaklumi tanpa mengata-ngatai. _'Oh, Erzsië?' _Lembut, tangannya tergerak dinamis, menyamankan kepala saudarinya di atas pangkuan. Gerakannya begitu hati-hati, agar Erzsië tidak terjaga dan linglung ketika bangun dengan kesadaran yang tidak penuh.

Erzsebet menarik napas dalam. Membelai kepala saudarinya yang dimahkotai oleh surai cokelat semi tua sepinggang.

_Hm._

_Huft ..._

Dia menggosok hidung. _'Bau minyak aromaterapi.'_

•••

Arthur kebetulan melangkah ke bagian depan bus, mengeceki satu-persatu peserta _HISHA's Great Study Tour 2019_ yang duduk di semasing bangku. Hanya dengan sejurus tatapan singkat pada salah satu bangku, lantas beralih ke bangku lain. Hanya memastikan.

"Oh, keliling, Arth?" Sapaan Amelia membuat langkahnya berhenti sejenak, pun Arthur menoleh. "Oh? Hm."

_'Ah, cuek sekali.' _Jawaban singkat itu tak ayal memelaskan tatapan netra Amelia. Kembali, gadis berdarah Amerika itu melontar ujar, "_I see_. Sepertinya menjadi Ketua Organisasi Siswa Intra Akademi itu tugasnya banyak sekali, ya, _hehe_."

Amelia terkekeh canggung, berbalas dengusan dan tatapan sinis dari lawan bicara. "Hm." Sesingkat itu. Tanpa tambahan apapun. Hawa dingin dari Arthur jelas dirasakan Amelia.

_'Kalau denganku, kamu secuek ini, ya, Artie?'_

"Ah, Arth-"

"Tidak ada hal yang penting lagi untuk dibicarakan, 'kan, _American_? Jika tiada, maka aku permisi," sela Arthur dengan nada bicara yang begitu dingin seraya berlalu. Meninggalkannya, enggan menjalin konversasi.

_'Sebenarnya, salahku denganmu itu, apa?'_

Amelia menyendu.

•••

...

...

...

**_"Sentimental Love Hearts"_**

_Untukmu, sang penanti cintarona yang tanpa balasan._

_Yang mengaguminya dengan mati rasa;_

_rela menerus disakiti oleh sikap laksana demuri darinya,_

_ternamun selalu menunggu cintanya berbalas dengan romansa yang mencipta rona._

...

...

...

•••

"Jaga, Arth?"

Arthur mengendik sekali. "_Yeah_, menjalankan kewajiban, Lif."

Jawabannya kembali berbalas, "Okeee. Selamat dan semangat berjaga, Ketos kebanggaan sekolah!" Arthur terkekeh, tersenyum ringan menanggapi. _"Thank you_."

Bangku-bangku yang Arthur netra selanjutnya tampak sesak oleh manusia-manusia _teler_ yang tertidur tidak nyenyak. Wajar, lah. Siapa pula yang bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak di dalam bus yang melaju dengan kecepadan sedang semi tinggi? Tetapi, kalau spesies manusia yang memang sudah memiliki kemampuan _ngebo_ di mana saja, Hercules misalnya, itu lain cerita.

.

Sampailah ia pada bangku bus yang diduduki oleh dua kakak-beradik berwajah serupa, yang mana salah satunya duduk di atas pangkuan yang lain. Dua kembar itu, salah satunya ialah Elizabeta, sekelas dengannya di kelas XI _Mathematics and Nature Sciences _. Yang satunya ... kalau Arthur tidak salah ingat, namanya Er, Ers, Erzsebet?

"Erz ... sebet?" Menoleh. Berarti betul Arthur memanggil namanya. "Hm?"

"Oh, Arthur. Ada apa?"

"Ah ..." Si remaja berdarah Inggris mengusap tengkuknya lirih. Hendak memulai basa-basi dengan kembaran dari "teman" sekelasnya.

Begitu lenting, sedinamis nada. Supel. Disambung dengan basa-basi biasa. Membuang beberapa menit yang membosankan di dalam bus. Membuka interaksi di tengah puluhan manusia yang terlelap di atas bangkunya masing-masing. Saling bertanya tentang kelas dan tugas masing-masing, tanpa membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan orang lain di sekitar.

Sesekali melontar canda, mencairkan canggung.

Berlanjut begitu.

Sampai Arthur bertanya,

* * *

**_"_****_Ah ... cerita ini sudah tamat, 'kan_****_?"_**

* * *

_Kuingin membagimu satu cerita_

_Terpentaskan di atas panggung kehidupan nyata_

_Dari sebuah yang dinyanyikan oleh para pemeran utama kita;_

hope

sad

life

death

fate

wish

ill

pray

kill

love

hate

okay

cry

glad

past

they

she

he

we

**_you_**

... and ...

**_me._**

**:)**

.

Only

DxxxAxx


End file.
